Voces
by Hessefan
Summary: Se asegura de apretar con firmeza el hombro de su jefe como una manera de demostrarle que está ahí y que siempre lo estará. Son sus ojos los que dejan en claro esa postura. Tan firme e inquebrantable. * Giotto/G. - Gokudera/Tsuna * Bl.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyô Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>sta viñeta está basada en el manga._

_Obvio el animé y por supuesto su relleno. Explico esto porque sé que hay un arco en donde la familia de Primo se presenta, pero en el manga es distinto._

* * *

><p>Enreda los dedos en la cabellera rubia de su jefe y lo acomoda suavemente sobre su pecho. El silencio reinante, en el cuarto donde la noche los hace cómplices y amantes, es brevemente interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego y el extraño ulular de un búho.<p>

—¿Qué sucede, Primo? —No busca mirarlo, últimamente le cuesta hacerlo sin reparar en la expresión abatida que lo colma—¿Está preocupado por la boda de mañana? —Sabe leer tan bien su mirada que lo pregunta sin titubear.

—No sé si hago bien en casarme —confiesa al verse descubierto. Hunde el rostro e inunda las fosas nasales con el perfume de su guardián para hallar la paz que necesita—… dadas las circunstancias.

G traga saliva antes de hablar. Se asegura de apretar con firmeza el hombro de su jefe como una manera de demostrarle que está ahí y que siempre lo estará.

—Es importante tener descendencia. —Sabe, también, que diga lo que diga, Giotto hará lo que le plazca. Porque siempre hace lo que quiere y desoye sus consejos.

—¿Vas a dejar de amarme mañana por la noche? —Lo cuestiona aun conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Y cuando eleva apenas la cabeza ve la tenue sonrisa que la tormenta le dedica.

—Mañana lo amaré más —afirma con calma. —Y cada día que pase, más y más. Incluso después de la muerte, sin importar lo que haya más allá. —Son sus ojos los que dejan en claro esa postura. Tan firme e inquebrantable. —Lo sabe: desde el momento en el que acepté ser su guardián, mi vida ha quedado en sus manos.

Primo lo sabe, su guardián nunca cuestiona sus decisiones y siempre lo acompaña. No sólo es la tormenta violenta que todo lo destruye. Es la tormenta que todo lo envuelve, que todo lo _abraza_.

Primo lo sabe, es una unión eterna que trasciende el tiempo. No importa que decisiones tome, su tormenta nunca lo abandonará.

—_¿Crees en la reencarnación, G?_

…

Desde hace meses que le pasa, pero recién ese día parece darse cuenta. Tsuna se siente raro cada vez que se queda a solas con Gokudera. Y esa no es la novedad. Porque al principio era miedo, pero luego de conocerlo mejor, al acostumbrarse a su temperamento en contraposición con las sonrisas que únicamente le dedica a él, ese sentimiento de recelo cedió dando paso a uno muy reconfortante que lo llena de serenidad.

Y es en momentos como ese, cuando se sientan los tres en el pasto a mirar el río como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, que siente una voz dentro de él. Pero no es hasta que Yamamoto se despide y ellos dos quedan a solas que no logra descifrar lo que esa voz le dice.

"Por siempre, a través del tiempo".

Le resulta familiar, cree saber a quién le pertenece… porque es la misma voz que en batalla muchas veces lo ha guiado.

Tsuna piensa que es hora de volver a casa, aunque en el fondo lo lamenta porque esos momentos de calma son únicos; sabe que luego vendrán épocas difíciles y que los extrañará.

Gokudera se pone de pie y trota apenas para darle alcance a su jefe.

—¿Sucede algo, Décimo?

Pero su querido Décimo no le responde, no quiere quedar como un loco al confesarle que escucha voces. Lo que Tsuna no sabe es que a su guardián le viene pasando lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que a Hayato le sucede desde el primer momento en que lo aceptó como el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

Ellos no tienen la edad suficiente para entender que el destino no es azar. No tienen la edad suficiente para descubrir que el lazo entre ellos no es nuevo ni reciente. Pero ya lo harán; poco a poco se van dando cuenta, especialmente cuando quedan a solas y en silencio pueden escuchar a sus corazones reafirmando aquello que pactaron desde vidas anteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer ^^<em>

_15 de enero de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
